Breath of life - DamonElena
by marcysia304
Summary: Co jeśli po miesiącach budowania wzajemnych relacji wszystko może zmienić się przez jedno wydarzenie? Wystarczyło zauroczenie żeby o wszystkim zapomniała. Teraz domaga się prawdy. Bonnie próbuje wszystko naprawić, jednak otwiera Księgę Czarów Emily na złym zaklęciu. Opowieść o tym, co się dzieje z relacjami pomiędzy dwójką bohaterów, kiedy wszystko wychodzi na opak...
1. Chapter 1

_Aeterno. Enim hominis somnium. In lamia tormentum. Multi sunt timere minui dies. Timor, dolor-pleraque ex his affectus ultimum, non valens ad complendum misera vita. Sed melius est spes cras enim quidam ... *_

Uciekam. Boję się. Strach od zawsze nie był moim sprzymierzeńcem. Nic nie widzę, zewsząd otacza mnie ciemny las. Ciszę przerywały głośne oddechy dwóch osób. Ktoś mnie gonił. Wiedziałam, że ma nade mną przewagę. Skąd? To jest dobre pytanie. Instynkt, przeczucie. Moja mama mówiła, że te rzeczy nigdy jej nie zawiodły, mnie z resztą też.  
Czułam pieczenie w ustach, moje płuca płonęły, po nogach płynęła masa krwi. Nie mogłam odkaszlnąć wody, którą nabrałam kiedy wpadliśmy do wody.  
Nieznajomy był coraz bliżej. Niemal czułam jak rzuca się na mnie, zaciska palce wokół szyi, zabija... Nie. To jest tylko złudzenie. Muszę biec dalej, nie poddam się - krzyczałam w myślach.

Otworzyłam oczy. Przez jasne światło panujące... w pokoju? Słyszałam ciche rozmowy na korytarzu- wydawało mi się, że na mój temat. Buty uderzające o płytki pokrywające podłogę, kaszel chorych, ciche jęki... Wróć. Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą biegłam, uciekałam przed zabójcą, nie mogło mi się udać, byłam za wolna! A jednak. Leżałam cała obolała i w dodatku przed oczami stawały mi ostatnie chwile z rodzicami. Ktoś mnie wyciągnął, jednak nie zabrał ich... Czułam ból w klatce piersiowej, nad którym nie mogłam zapanować, co było niezwykle irytujące, bo z reguły mogłam wyłączyć to uczucie kiedy chciałam. Nie wierzyłam, że to się stało, że oni na prawdę...

Ktoś stanął obok mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy. Coś szeptał. To było takie... Jakby to ująć... Hipnotyzujące. Jakby starał się mnie zaczarować. Nie- moja podświadomość zaśmiała się- to głupie. Ten człowiek to jeden z lekarzy i chce po prostu sprawdzić co u mnie. Nagle powieki stały się ciężkie. Nie mogłam powstrzymać przychodzącego snu. Ostatnią osobą, którą widziałam był Jeremy. A potem nastała ciemność.

_Parę miesięcy później..._

- Stefan! W końcu wróciłeś! Gdzie się podziewałeś?!- krzyknęła donośnie Caroline nim jeszcze zdążyłam otworzyć usta. Ona nigdy się nie zmieni, cały czas myśli, że zdoła go odbić. Och, nie, ja już porządnie przypilnuje, żeby tego nie zrobiła. Nie widziałam mojego ukochanego od tygodnia. Tak długie nieobecności rzadko mu się zdarzały. Zamartwiałam się, kiedy ten kochany dupek nie raczył się odezwać. Moje oczy łaknęły jego widoku, jednak na przekór im odwróciłam się w przeciwnym kierunku, udając obrażoną. Świeciło słońce, jednak było to zaledwie złudzenie- wiał na tyle mocny wiatr, że stojąc na dworze zaledwie chwilę zdążyłam już zmarznąć.  
- Eleno, przepraszam. Nie powinienem. Wiem, że się martwiłaś. Jeszcze raz bardzo Cię przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi?- chłopak ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się koło mnie i szeptał te słowa do ucha. Wiedział jak to na mnie działa. Miał mocny, czysty głos. Nie mogłam się oprzeć. Odwróciłam się i podarowałam mu głęboki, namiętny pocałunek. Moje ciało wypełnił płomień, rozgrzewający mnie od stóp do głów. To uczucie było niesamowite, od kiedy jesteśmy razem, czyli około 3-ech miesięcy, cały czas nie przestawałam tego czuć. Delikatnie złapałam go za błąd włosy, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Nie chciałam tego kończyć. Jego usta były takie miękkie... Stefan już miał się ode mnie oderwać, kiedy delikatnie przygryzłam jego dolną wargę, próbując przytrzymać go przy sobie jak najdłużej. Mruknął z zadowolenia.  
- Uznam to za 'tak'- uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, a w kącikach ust pojawiły się dołeczki. Załapał mnie za rękę- zalała mnie kolejna porcja ciepła. Działo się tak za każdym razem, kiedy mnie dotykał- całe moje ciało płonęło, a na moje policzki występowały rumieńce. Posiadał tak nieskazitelną, oliwkową skórę, jego uśmiech był szczery... Nie przestałam go podziwiać i chyba nigdy tego nie zrobię. Delikatnie pogłaskałam go po twrzy.  
- Ja również przepraszam. Masz prawo czasami odpocząć od życia. Ode mnie- powiedziałam, ostatnie słowa nieco ściszając. Spuściłam wzrok i wypuściłam powietrze. Na koniec szybko dodałam, że powinnam już iść do klasy, Caroline i Bonnie czekają na mnie przy wyjściu. Stefan ucałował mnie w czoło i ruszył w kierunku przeciwnym do mojego.

Siedziałam z Caroline w parku. Wdychałam świeże powietrze starając wypełnić każdy zakamarek mojego ciała. Promienie słońca przygrzewały teraz trochę mocniej, wiatr osłabł. Słychać było szum liści. Niektóre zaczęły już spadać z drzew. Mieliśmy koniec września.  
W zasadzie nie chciałam, żeby blondynka tutaj była, mimo, że jest moją przyjaciółką. Chciałam przemyśleć parę spraw sama, a ona skutecznie mi w tym przeszkadzała. Taki jej urok, jednak zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić- znamy się od ośmiu lat i nie wymieniłabym jej na nikogo innego. Wpatrywałam się w małe stado dość rosłych jak na swój gatunek kruków, ciemnych jak smoła. Nie bały się ludzi. Zdawało mi się, że na mnie zerkają.  
BAJKA. To tylko moja wyobraźnia. Od zawsze wszystko wyolbrzymiałam.  
- Nadal chcesz być ze Stefanem? Nie chcesz czegoś więcej, odrobiny pasji? Ten wasz związek... robi się nudny. Nie ma w nim tej iskry, tego czegoś. Eleno, musisz przejrzeć na oczy nim zwiążecie się na poważnie- powiedziała Caroline skutecznie unikając mojego wzroku. Nie była szczera. Ona po prostu go chciała. Mojego ukochanego. Wiem, że nigdy wprost by tego nie przyznała, bała się mojej reakcji oraz tego, że zrujnuje naszą więź. Głęboko westchnęłam i przewróciłam oczami.  
- Caroline, pytasz się mnie o to 3 raz w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Powtarzam Ci- nie. On jest miłością mojego życia. Jego tchnieniem. Nie przeżyłabym bez niego- nie jestem taka jak ty, dodałam w myślach. Mimo tego kochałam ją. Jak własną siostrę i nic ani nikt nie stanie pomiędzy nami. Blondynka delikatnie posmutniała- nie dało się tego nie zauważyć.  
- Ale nie powiesz, jeśli Ci się znudzi, to, że Cię nie ostrzegałam- powiedziała, jednocześnie wydając z siebie coś na kształt nerwowego śmiechu. Odwzajemniłam go i wstałam. Razem ruszyłyśmy w kierunku jej domu. Miałyśmy zamiar, razem z Bonnie, urządzić sobie tak zwany 'babski' wieczór.

***

Wracałam późno. Czułam czyiś wzrok na sobie. Gdzieś w oddali 'odezwał się' kruk. Serce zabiło mi szybciej. Byłam przerażona. Wiatr wiał bardzo mocno, światło księżyca będącego dzisiaj w pełni zasłoniły chmury. Zbierało się na porządną burzę. Na mojej ulicy panowały niemalże ciemności- większość lamp nie paliła się od dłuższego czasu, jednak władze miasta nie chciały nic z tym zrobić. Westchnęłam i na chwilę przymknęłam powieki.  
To nic. Wydaje Ci się, Eleno Gilbert. To przez wypadek parę miesięcy temu. Wpadłam do wody, nie było nic oprócz ciemności. Jednak potem obudziłam się w szpitalu, w świetle.. Zaczęłam oddychać głębiej, wolniej, jednak nie zwalniałam. Chciałam jak najszybciej być w domu, u boku Jeremiego. Żałuję, że nie przystałam na propozycję Caroline, mogłam zostać u niej na noc.  
A teraz szłam, bezbronna, w środku nocy.  
- Elena! - usłyszałam czyiś krzyk. Gwałtownie odwróciłam się, niemal przewracając. Momentalnie poczułam jak ktoś przestał mnie obserwować. Odetchnęłam z ulgą- to był Jeremy. Szukał mnie.  
- Tak bardzo się martwiłem. Wybrałem się do Ciebie aż po Caroline. Chodź, tutaj dzisiaj nie jest bezpiecznie. W domu powiem Ci dlaczego- powiedział zdyszany na jednym tchu. Czym prędzej ruszyłam do jedynego, bezpiecznego dla mnie miejsca.

Wchodziliśmy do domu kiedy to uczucie znowu się pojawiło. Ktoś mnie przewiercał wzrokiem. Krakanie ciągle nie ustępowało, wręcz przeciwnie, było częstsze i dochodziło z bliżej odległości. Zerwał się jeszcze mocniejszy wiatr. Miałam złe przeczucie.

***

_* Wieczność. Dla człowieka marzenie. Dla wampira udręka. Wielu boi się skrócić. Strach, ból- większość trwa w tych uczuciach nie mogąc zakończyć nędznego życia. Jednak dla paru osób jest nadzieja na lepsze jutro..._


	2. Chapter 2

Czułam jak zimny pot zalewa całe moje ciało, nie miałam na sobie kołdry, toteż wiatr, który wpadł przez otwarte- nie wiem jak- okno potwornie wychładzał moje ciało. Rzucałam się na lewo i prawo. Próbowałam krzyczeć, niestety, wszystkie moje próby szły na marne. Myślałam, że dłużej tego nie wytrzymam, że moja psychika wysiądzie. Nie mogłam się wybudzić, po raz kolejny, mimo, że moja świadomość była włączona. Znowu. Nie wierzę, że po tylu rozmowach z Caroline i Bonnie ten sen mnie jeszcze nawiedza. Przy Stefanie o nim zapominałam, jednak jego nie było przy mnie. Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc. Zawsze kiedy miałam koszmary moja mama to wyczuwała i przybiegała w odpowiednim momencie. Teraz... te sny są o niej. O rodzicach. O wypadku. Wszystko odtwarzało się niemal co noc, w zwolnionym tempie, od momentu ich przyjazdu po nie na imprezę.  
I znowu. Dzwonię po nich, błagam, żeby mnie stamtąd zabrali. Tego wieczoru bardzo poważnie pokłóciłam się z Matt'em o moją, _naszą_ przyszłość. Chodziłam wzdłuż ściany lasu, oddzielającego mnie od reszty imprezowiczów. Czułam się potwornie, płakałam. W tym momencie pamięć mi się urywa, przeskakuje do momentu, w którym jadę już z rodzicami samochodem. Rozmawiam z mamą na temat niebieskookiego blondyna, próbowała mnie uspokoić, wyjaśnić, że ta rozmowa nic nie znaczyła, na razie. Krzyknęłam, bo zobaczyłam coś na drodze. Mój tata przeraził się i skręcił kierownicą, jednak za późno. Było po deszczu, samochód wpadł w poślizg, wpadliśmy z niesamowitą prędkością na most Wickery. Auto jechało w kierunku barierki, nie dało się nic zrobić. Budzę się w wodzie. Nie mogę nabrać powietrza, czułam, że przez ból, który wypełniał całe moje ciało eksploduję, z mojej nogi wypływała krew, miałam głębokie rozcięcie, prawdopodobnie również skręconą kostkę u nogi. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, moja mama próbowała mnie uspokoić. Wiedziałam, że nie da się nic zrobić. Wypuszczałam ostatnie tchnienie życia z płuc tylko po to, żeby umrzeć...  
Nagle zerwałam się z łóżka z głośnym krzykiem, byłam przerażona, głowa mi pękała. Moje ciało opanowały dreszcze, ciarki przechodziły po plecach. Usłyszałam Jeremiego, który próbował wygramolić się z pod kołdry i dotrzeć do mnie. Oddech nie chciał się uspokoić, serce nie przestawało szybko bić, byłam rozpalona. Po chwili poczułam jak brat obejmuje mnie i cicho do mnie przemawia. On myśli, że to takie proste. Nie wie przez co przechodzę. Przez parę lat mieszkał z rodziną w Denver, a teraz wrócił- on nie zna rodziców od tej strony co ja.

Nie mogłam usnąć. Kiedy moje tętno zwolniło, wstałam i zaczęłam sprzątać bałagan, który narobiłam. Zaczęłam od okna, które nie pamiętam, kiedy otwierałam- w końcu przed położeniem się doskonale wiedziałam, że zbliża się burza. Do mojego pokoju wpadło mnóstwo liści, całe siedzisko pod oknem miałam mokre, wcześniej lało jak z cebra. Wiatr niemiłosiernie targał moimi włosami, wywoływał gęsią skórkę, jednak było mi przyjemnie. Podeszłam do ramy i wychyliłam się przez nią. Mimo tego, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło- uwielbiałam noc, mrok, jednak jedynie w miejscu dla mnie bezpiecznym. Wzięłam głęboki wdech czystego powietrza i postanowiłam w końcu pozbierać liście zaśmiecające podłogę. Potem zeszłam na parter i do rana siedziałam na kanapie przed telewizorem, oglądając jakieś filmy z biblioteki rodziców. Wzdrygnęłam się, słysząc nad ranem dzwonek do drzwi. Była sobota. Kto chciał czegoś od nas o 9? Przewróciłam oczami i wstałam, zapominając o dzisiejszym śnie. Dźwięk zabrzmiał ponownie.  
- Już idę, cierpliwości trochę!- kto był taki nadgorliwy? Ludzie nie mają co robić w domach, na prawdę. Otworzyłam drzwi.  
- Dzień dobry panno Gilbert, może chce się Pani wybrać ze mną na całodniową wycieczkę?- oznajmił Stefan, zanim zdążyłam nawet otworzyć usta. Po chwili pocałował mnie, a po moim ciele przeszły iskierki pożądania, poczułam ciarki na plecach, jednak z przyjemności, nie ze strachu, jak w nocy. To uczucie nigdy mi się nie znudzi, jego dotyk tak rozgrzewał, niemal do czerwoności...  
- Nie mogę. Ciężka noc. Wyjaśnię Ci w drodze do Twojego domu. Nie mogę tu zostać- powiedziałam ledwo biorąc oddech. Uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy mojego ukochanego, jednak widziałam, jak diametralnie zmienia się nastawienie w jego oczach. Westchnęłam głęboko.  
- Przepraszam, następnym razem.  
- Przysięgasz?  
- Tak- odpowiedziałam i delikatnie pogłaskałam jego rękę. - Daj mi 5 minut, a będziemy mogli iść- Stefan przewrócił oczami, tak jak ja kiedy zadzwonił do drzwi. Wiedziałam, że z natury jest cierpliwy i tylko się ze mnie nabija.

Szłam ze Stefanem przez las, znajdowaliśmy się w odległości 50 m od posiadłości Salvatorów. Jego i wujka Jacka.  
- Mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę. Poczekaj tutaj- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i ruszył przed siebie. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś lub coś przyciska mnie mocno do drzewa. Ktoś trzymał ręce nad moimi ramionami, opierały się o korę, która z resztą niemiłosiernie wżynała mi się w plecy. Miałam zaciśnięte oczy.  
- Katherine? - usłyszałam głęboki baryton, wypowiadający imię nieznanej mi osoby. Było coś w tym pytaniu... jakby chłopak zadawał je z premedytacją, mimo tego, że wie, że się myli. Otworzyłam oczy. Widząc jego twarz po moimi ciele przeszedł elektryzujący dreszcz. Był przystojny, a nawet bardzo. Miał nieskazitelną cerę, skóra wydawała się miękka, z trudem powstrzymywałam się przed podniesieniem ręki i dotknięciem go. Miał kruczoczarne włosy i równie ciemne oczy, w których obecnie się topiłam. Był wyższy ode mnie i na pewno trochę starszy.  
- N-nie... Jestem Elena- wyjąkałam, nadal w pełni nie mogąc nabrać powietrza. Uśmiech na jego twarzy zastąpiło zmieszanie i zdezorientowanie.  
- Zostaw ją, Damon- usłyszałam warknięcie. Wszystko stało się nagle- mężczyzna, który przed chw. ilą przyciskał mnie do drzewa, znalazł się na ziemi, a Stefan już zdążył uderzyć go w twarz. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymałam go przed kolejnym.  
- Przestań. To była pomyłka, nic mi nie zrobił Zobacz- w tej chwili obróciłam się przed moim ukochanym, który przez chwilę miał żałosną minę. Pomógł czarnowłosemu wstać i zdenerwowany, ruszył w kierunku domu, zostawiając mnie samą. Prawie.  
- Nazywam się Damon. Jestem bratem Stefana- podskoczyłam, kiedy niebiański głos zamienił się nagle w zimny, pozbawiony wszelkich uczuć. Jego twarz zamieniła się w maskę, przestała cokolwiek wyrażać. Ściągnęłam brwi, głęboko myślałam nad tym, jak go przejrzeć.  
- Nigdy mi nie mówił, że ma brata- stwierdziłam fakt.  
- Uważa, że jestem kimś nie ważnym wspominania. Przepraszam za wcześniej- nic więcej nie powiedział. Mrugnęłam i nagle go nie było. To nie możliwe- przecież człowiek nie może oddalić się tak szybko? Przygryzłam dolną wargę. Zaczynam świrować. Bonnie i Caroline pewnie zaczęłyby się ze mnie nabijać. _Trudno, Damon. Może jeszcze kiedyś porozmawiamy_- pomyślałam i nawet nie zerkając w kierunku pensjonatu zaczęłam iść w inną stronę- do domu Bennetów.

* Ale się namęczyłam z tłumaczeniem tego tekstu... Trzy słowniki w ręce i jazda... Mam nadzieję, że nic nie poknociłam, ale w moim zamyśle było: 'Co jeśli... światło nie zawsze jest jasne? Ciemność nie zawsze czarna?'


End file.
